Promise
by Punkhazard7777
Summary: Despite everything that I've done, he still kept his promise. [Slight ZoLu AU]
1. Chapter 1

Promise

_Enjoy my crappy first Fanfiction starring my two favorite people ever!_

The cool breeze from the ocean blew across Luffy's face as he eagerly ran up and down the beach. It was a fine summer evening for the young boy who couldn't stop thanking Zoro for finally fulfilling his promise to take Luffy down to the quite beach. Despite the happy atmosphere, the swordsman lingered behind Luffy with a deep, conflicted look plastered on his face.

'There is nothing I could have done… this is the right thing to do, isn't it?'

Zoro frowned deeper. Suddenly the pictures of mangled bodies, and incredible amounts of blood reminded him, 'The things he's done! No one could ever atone from sins like that.'

Zoro gritted his teeth together. 'But…' He took another look at the ecstatic boy running towards the water. Laughing the entire way. However Zoro was interrupted by his thoughts as he heard the many clicks from locking pistols behind him. Luffy looked up to see at least ten police men armed and ready to fire just above the beach's sand dunes.

"Eh?..." he cocked his head to the side. 'What's going on?'

Luffy took a step towards the dune.

"Zoro?"

Before Luffy could ask anything else the police made their move. "Hands up and don't move!" One shouted loudly. Luffy's face begun to sink into a confused frown, but kept his hands at his side.

"You did the right thing, Lad." The policeman said to Zoro. "Calling us like that, now we have the kid right here." Zoro frowned at the officers, refusing to face Luffy.

'I'm sorry…' He thought, but like they said, this _was_ the right thing. _'Right?'_

"W…what do you mean?" Luffy called out. "Zoro? What's…? What's going on?"

Zoro stood with his back still facing Luffy. 'This had to be done.' He clenched his hands tightly. 'This had to be done!'

"I'm sorry Luffy." He called out as he walked away from the gapping boy who once was his best friend. The police raised their guns. "Our orders were to kill him at any cost." The police captain said. Luffy ignored them, completely focused on the swordsman. "Zoro!" Luffy called loudly. Zoro stopped walking still refusing to look at the boy.

"You… Why?" Luffy cried, as he started to lose composure as the situation clicked in his mind.

Zoro said nothing, and with his mind made up, continued to walk forward.

"Zoro! Wait, I…! Luffy was quickly cut off by the policeman. "Fire!"

The gun shot rung throughout the beach. Everything was dead quite. Silence… then the steady dripping of blood soon followed by a loud thump of the boy collapsing.

Zoro's eyes widened as he flung around to see the boy lying on his back, blood gushing from his sides and running out of his mouth.

'_Luffy…!'_

He couldn't take it anymore and ran to the boy near the water's edge. Zoro flung himself down to his knees near Luffy and slowly picked up the boy in his arms.

Zoro's eyes were frantic as he looked over the dying kid. _'No, no, no, no!'_

Luffy smiled weakly up at his best friend. "I…I guess I deserve this… huh?" he asked softly

Zoro shook his head widely, repressing tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry Luffy!" he cried. "You were my best friend, my only friend!"

The reaming policemen looked down upon the scene. "Let's go men; the kid will die soon anyway." The captain said as he left the beach, the rest of the police force following.

Luffy looked up to the sky, a smile still on his face.

"Zoro, you let me see the ocean." Luffy looked back down to Zoro's worried gaze. "Thank you."

Zoro couldn't believe it. He did this. He was the reason Luffy was dying. He was supposed to be his best friend. Despite the things he had done… It was for a reason!

"Luffy! I'm sorry I messed up! I should have never…!" Zoro choked on his tears as they were now flowing steadily down his face.

Luffy just smiled. And with the last amount of his energy he lifted his wobbly hand up to brush it against Zoro's check.

"Thank you"

And with that, the criminal Monkey D. Luffy died in Roronoa Zoro's arms.

_Ya, I have no idea where I was going on this, but whatever! I just randomly had the idea and I decided, 'let's see what happens if I actually wrote this down!' So that's it! Hope you enjoyed this confusing, badly wrote short story!_


	2. Chapter 2

Promise

_Explanation to Luffy in the story_

No one knew he was part of a gang. Not even the police knew that. I guess it was more of an organization than a gang really.

No one knew that his mother was murdered by a man named Crocodile, or that his father left immediately after he was born.

A young child taken by the hands of the Baroque Works then rose by Crocodile himself until he was older and started beating him. Yelling at him, telling him never to speak the name _Baroque Works._

Finally when the damaged boy turned 14 they made him do their dirty work. Beating up certain people, robbing, _killing._

It's not like the young boy had a choice. He never wanted to hurt or kill anyone. He wanted friends, he wanted a family. But of course Crocodile wouldn't let him. It was to become an assassin, or be beat and tortured. The strange thing was though, he always would smile. Even after the beatings the boy still managed to let a small smile cross his face.

Because he knew that hopefully one day he would find a friend, he could escape Baroque Works, and have a happy life.

All it took was a chance meeting. Helping Zoro because he was lost that day was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

He was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking about with a puzzled look on his face. All I did was ask if he needed help. But apparently that's all it took.

I would finish my _contracts_ quickly and use the spare time I had left to meet up and talk to Zoro.

Talk about our dreams and our future. That's when he made the promise.

I was happy.

Until Crocodile found out. And the first thing he did was anonymously tell Zoro who I was, what I did, going so far as to send pictures as well.

In those few seconds I had to process what was going on at the beach, I knew Zoro had called the police; they were here to kill me.

I guess it didn't matter anymore. He fulfilled his promise, just like he said, and we became the best of friends.

_Hope that clears up some things. Once again I do apologize for my crappy writing skills, I'll get better!_


End file.
